The present invention relates to a connecting device for connecting two parts together which is comprised of a casing, a bushing, a lock bolt device, a spring element, and a control knob, and which is unlocked simply by pulling the bottom control knob to carry the bushing downward from the casing.
The keys of certain door and cabinet locks can be removed from the respective locks after the locks are locked. However, the key of a motor vehicle can not be removed from the ignition lock when the engine is started. Therefore, the key for the ignition lock of a motor vehicle shall be separately kept. If the key for the ignition lock of a motor vehicle is to be held with other keys by a key ring, a quick detachable connecting device must be used.